I Am A Monster
by Lonely In This World
Summary: Belarus travels to Russia's house one night to discover he's not there. Lithuania however pretends like he doesn't know where he is and Belarus gets aggravated. What will happen to the Baltic country and will Russia come back? Read to figure out.
1. Chapter 2- Hurt

Chapter 1- WHY?

"Big brother? Why don't we become one?" I said as I trailed through the house. I could hear him, trembling like a little crybaby under the covers. He's just like sister when I visit him. Must I be so scary to them?

"GO AWAY!" I heard a shaken Lithuanian voice cry. "H-he isn't here... He went somewhere for business." The said Lithuanian stated as he hid behind the corner.

"Oh, Are you kidding me?" I met his puke- green eyes and chuckled at the other's reaction of seeing me. "Where did he go this time?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"Somewhere, he didn't tell me Mrs. B-belarus... I'm sorry for the unlucky inconveinence." He said as I searched his body, remembering the beauty when he was younger.

"Go away then, and fetch me some tea... I'll wait here for him. In the meantime do the chores twice and don't bother me." And as I said that, the Lithuanian left.

Hours passed and I grew tired of being lonely. My hands rapped on the desk and I heard heavy boots stomping in the hallway. "Must be him. I hope so..." I tiptoed out to meet the chapped lips of Lithuania and I shreiked backing away as my eyes grew wide.

"N-nyet! I only kiss big bruder. Nyet!" I trudged forward and jumped on him. My hands pounded down on his chest, and I dragged him to the basement where my brother hurt them,.

I looked at the poor man whose head was hanging low. "Do you _like _ me Lithuania?"

The Lithuanian man sighed and nodded, and I looked at him. "I have all along but you NEVER believe me." The rage grew in my chest and I clenched my fist as I grabbed a whip and slashed him. It felt fantastic to do what big brother did and to hear Lithuania scream.

The tears streamed down his poor cheeks and a whimper was heard from behind me. It was him- big brother.

"Oh big brother; he kissed me! Hurt him." As I ran to him he ran from me and the Lithuanian cried more.

I really am a MONSTER.

I ran to Lithuania and picked him up,"I'm soooo sorry... Sorry..." I showed him the affection he deserves.

"It's fine..." He said and I frowned.

"Let...me help..._you."_ I looked at him as he nodded and I picked him up.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it's a crappy hurry. Has to leave now. Read and review pwease?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- WHY?

"Big brother? Why don't we become one?" I said as I trailed through the house. I could hear him, trembling like a little crybaby under the covers. He's just like sister when I visit him. Must I be so scary to them?

"GO AWAY!" I heard a shaken Lithuanian voice cry. "H-he isn't here... He went somewhere for business." The said Lithuanian stated as he hid behind the corner.

"Oh, Are you kidding me?" I met his puke- green eyes and chuckled at the other's reaction of seeing me. "Where did he go this time?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"Somewhere, he didn't tell me Mrs. B-belarus... I'm sorry for the unlucky inconveinence." He said as I searched his body, remembering the beauty when he was younger.

"Go away then, and fetch me some tea... I'll wait here for him. In the meantime do the chores twice and don't bother me." And as I said that, the Lithuanian left.

Hours passed and I grew tired of being lonely. My hands rapped on the desk and I heard heavy boots stomping in the hallway. "Must be him. I hope so..." I tiptoed out to meet the chapped lips of Lithuania and I shreiked backing away as my eyes grew wide.

"N-nyet! I only kiss big bruder. Nyet!" I trudged forward and jumped on him. My hands pounded down on his chest, and I dragged him to the basement where my brother hurt them,.

I looked at the poor man whose head was hanging low. "Do you _like _ me Lithuania?"

The Lithuanian man sighed and nodded, and I looked at him. "I have all along but you NEVER believe me." The rage grew in my chest and I clenched my fist as I grabbed a whip and slashed him. It felt fantastic to do what big brother did and to hear Lithuania scream.

The tears streamed down his poor cheeks and a whimper was heard from behind me. It was him- big brother.

"Oh big brother; he kissed me! Hurt him." As I ran to him he ran from me and the Lithuanian cried more.

I really am a MONSTER.

I ran to Lithuania and picked him up,"I'm soooo sorry... Sorry..." I showed him the affection he deserves.

"It's fine..." He said and I frowned.

"Let...me help..._you."_ I looked at him as he nodded and I picked him up.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it's a crappy hurry. Has to leave now. Read and review pwease?


End file.
